Talk:Valm
Comparison I decided to compare Varm to the Continent where Fire Emblem Gaiden takes place and they look VERY similar. If Iris looks similar to the continent that the Marth Games took place on, and both continents are in the same world and near to each other, could it be those continents in the future? I mean, there is Naga as well. There is a time for all things, and the end of a thing is better then the beginning. 14:28, April 4, 2012 (UTC) (PS, cannot spell the names of the continents) Future Version of Barensia? Where did they explain that Warm spose to be the future version of Barensia exactly, that I know its alot similar to Barensia, but are they spose to be the same continent? 23:20, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, to my knowledge, it is indeed the future version of Barensia, much like Iris (country) is to Akaneia. However, I'd still be curious to know where exactly it is stated in the game. :Actually, having the connection to both Iris and Warm puts the page "Akaneia series" in a bit of a situation. Eventually, how exactly would we incorporate Kakusei into the Akaneia series? The implications are a bit broader than I previously thought.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 03:48, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I saw an image from The Complete that had a map of shown Archanea and Barensia together that had Barensia was located at North-East next to Archanea. 04:05, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Localization Hopes I wanted to add that I hope Nintendo of Europe/America localizes this as "Varm"...having "Smia" (smear???) and Licht (...) is bad enough already. Not to mention Chrom (...chrome?). I guess we'll find out in about 10 months time. This is semi-relevant because it will affect page moves I suppose.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 03:55, August 31, 2012 (UTC) If this is any indication, the English name will be Valm Are You Serious (talk) 01:55, January 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm so glad that the localization team caught the Alm refrence in the name :D--L95 (talk) 02:28, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :As am I. I'm still fuming over Ylisse, though, but this is a bright spot, to be sure. =)--Aivass Remurias (talk) 16:31, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Localization Misunderstanding? I seriously doubt the country is called Valmese. -ese is often added at the end of a country to signify that they're from it. EX: Chinese. L95 (talk) 03:03, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :I caught that right away and fixed everything. Seriously, King Marth, what the hell were you thinking?--Otherarrow (talk) 14:42, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Shouldn't we kinda wait until if the country is incase if its really called Valm or Valmese (if its not only for the enemy units and not to be sure if its a suffix), I don't recall any other FE games like enemy units or other units that have their country name's added an suffix like -ese, -ian, -n, etc. to the ending like Crimea (Crimean), Dolhr (Dolhrian), Goldoa (Goldoaian), etc. 18:38, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I am pretty sure I've seen "Plegian" used for enemies from Plegia as well. Those other examples are from other games, and they might chose to change it.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:37, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I just checked that second Nintendo Direct video that it did not have a N suffix for Plegia in the enemy units. 06:48, January 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Actually, that's just one way of referring to a country's resident....but then again, almost everyone knew that. Sometimes, there are ways around having to explicitly write it that way in an article, though. If not, just add the unlinked suffix directly to the end of the linked country name. No need for another redirect page ("Emm", I'm looking at you). And it's a suffix, by the way, not a prefix. You tend to get a bit trigger-happy with moving pages. Not meant as a critique, but an observation. I can recall a couple of times with FE13 pages where, if we had waited a bit less than a week to get super-green confirmed info, we wouldn't have to move and fix 50+ links twice. That can be kind of maddening.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 07:14, January 5, 2013 (UTC) ::On the other hand, I for one appreciate that you make a very solid attempt at keeping a pulse on the latest news. Just don't push so hard as to cut off circulation, if you get my meaning.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 07:17, January 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I personally think the ambigous things should be waited on, juding by that Serenes topic you were contemplating moving Gimle to 'Grimleal', we really should just wait on the things we're not sure about. The release is so close, it shouldn't really matter.--L95 (talk) 18:39, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :::I've no problem with that, of course. Infomation will change rapidly in the month leading up to release, but not all of it will be totally bogus, either. With the expected rise in site traffic that we will experience (then again, we haven't had an NA Fire Emblem game in a while), it would probably be wise to keep a bit of a closer eye on FE13 page moves. That really hasn't been too much of an issue yet, though. We have some really good editors here.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 19:01, January 5, 2013 (UTC) For the record, the recent press release included a screenshot calling a Plegian solider as "Plegian" not "Plegia". So yeah. This is probably Valm.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:03, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Steiger? Isn't Steiger a Valmese country too? If I recall correctly, the three main generals of Valm were each defending key areas in the Valm mainland, and I explicitly remember Steiger being mentioned as the area that Pheros was in charge of. I guess it's possible that Steiger was just a city or a fort or something, I don't think it was explicitly mentioned or if it was, I don't recall; but if so, it should probably be added under the list of countries or something right? :Checked script on SF, and I've only seen it called 'Fort Steiger', and nothing suggesting it is also the name of the surrounding area. For all we know Steiger could have been the name of the guy who built it or something. Like fort Rigwald in FE8.--L95 (talk) 17:19, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :I can confirm that. It's just a fort.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 04:57, August 19, 2013 (UTC)